Mi Existencia No Es Nada Si Tu No Estas En Ella
by Sakuritta Uchiha
Summary: Sabemos lo que sufrio Bella lejos de Edward... pero.. ¿y el? ¿que sintio Edward lejos de Bella? sobre los pensamientos de Edward en el tiempo lejos de Bella, porque aunque su corazon no lata, el la ama mas que ha nada en el mundo, porque ELLA es su todo.
1. Tiempo

**Dos meses**… ya han pasado dos largos mese desde que deje a Bella por su propia salud, por su propio bien. Ella debe continuar su vida lejos del peligro en el que yo la pongo. Como la necesito, como la extraño. Tengo un agujero en mi pecho, donde tenía mi corazón que no late desde hace casi noventa años, pero ahora… ahora no hay nada ahí, solo… vacio. Me siento vacío desde que me fui de Forks con mi familia por tu porvenir. Como te necesito, Mi Bella. Como te necesito… mi ángel.

**Cuatro meses con una semana y tres días**, ese es el tiempo que llevo lejos de mi querida Bella. Cada día se me hace largo y difícil. Es imposible vivir con este dolor que siento dentro mío. Aun recuerdo- con sufrimiento y pesar- aun recuerdo la última vez que la vi, cada palabra que le dije, quedo en mí grabada a fuego. ¡Que sufrimiento le cause!... sus ojos trasmitían un dolor profundo y una credibilidad… ¿Cómo pudo creer que no me convenía? _Yo_ no le convengo… porque por mi culpa… por mi culpa siempre estaría al borde de la muerte… y no puedo… no puedo vivir en un mundo en el que ella no exista. Prefiero que sea feliz y que muera por causas naturales. No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella, pero cuando muera, yo la seguiré, aunque no sé si seré capaz de ir al paraíso, que es donde ella estará. Un ser tan bondadoso como ella no puede ir a otro lugar, y un ser como yo no le puede arruinar la existencia. Además… para colmo de males, Victoria no da señales, no se muestra, nada ni un rastro… La he estado siguiendo de Texas a Brasil. La he seguido, pero no puedo atraparla

**Cinco meses y doce días**… ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo he aguantado tanto tiempo lejos de Bella? Toda la fuerza que estuve reuniendo para poder marcharme lejos de Bella, se esta yendo al diablo. ¡Quiero volver! Aunque tenga que arrastrarme para que ella me reciba, quiero volver. Volver y abrazarla dulcemente, cantarle su Nana al oído y observarla dormir en mis brazos, todas las noches de su vida. Pero, se lo prometí, le prometí que no me volvería a ver. Que no volvería a Forks, ni yo, ni mi familia. Es lo más puro que tuve en mis mas de cien años. En este largo tiempo que no he estado con ella, no he logrado nada, lo único que he hecho es cazar y rastrear a Victoria. Realmente solo soy un ente, sin corazón, sentimientos y pensamientos. _Soy una cascara vacía._ Lo único que tuve realmente, lo único importante que tuve, lo abandone.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde el ultimo día que estuve con Bella, desde el ultimo día que respire, que pensé, que _sentí…_ ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Siete, ocho meses?... ¡ja! Siento que han pasado años… décadas… ¡un siglo! No se… pero el tiempo esta pasando lenta y dolorosamente. Ya no tengo idea de nada… todo lo que se, es que no puedo mas lejos de Bella. Ella es mi todo, todo lo que tuve, todo lo que tengo… capas y que esto no me lleve a nada, capaz y ya no aguante mas lejos de ella… pero, se que debo aguantar, aguantar por su seguridad, por su propio bien. Yo no soy lo suficiente para ella. Yo no soy nada para ella… ¿Cómo estará? ¿Me habrá olvidado? Es… probable… que irónico… yo nunca la voy a poder olvidar, yo nunca me la voy a poder sacar de mi cabeza… de mi _corazón…_ ella es la única mujer de mi larga existencia… y por ella debo ser fuerte y no volver… se lo prometí… y espero que ella cumpla su parte… no soportaría que muera… seria… mi propia muerte.

Bella… te ame, te amo y te amare hasta el fin de mis días.


	2. Egoista

**Egoísta.**

La soledad es un sentimiento extraño, al igual que la tristeza. Siempre considere que al saber leer la mente, al leer el desconsuelo y la soledad que sienten algunos humanos, yo podría afrontarlo, estaría preparado.

**Que estúpido fui.**

No hay posibilidad de que hubiese estado preparado para este sufrimiento. Nunca, jamás. Ella lo era todo. Era todo lo que pude haber querido en mi vida de humano, y todo lo que no merezco en mi vida de inmortal, que no merezco pero quise, quise y quiero, pues soy totalmente egoísta. Ella era absolutamente todo. Yo sin ella, no tenía nada, no _era_ nada.

Y me doy cuenta que nunca llegue a comprender este sufrimiento en la mente de las personas. Nunca llegue a comprender la complejidad que tenia. Porque ciertamente, las personas eran como un colador, lentamente olvidan, por el contrario de mi, que nunca olvidaría ni uno de los momentos que estuve con ella, con mi ángel. Y aunque su mente era un colador, ellos sufrían con la soledad, con alejarse de un ser querido (aunque a comparación, mi sufrimiento va mas allá del de un humano). Pero aunque la situación no era ni cerca de las de los humanos, ellos sufrían. Y yo leía sus pensamientos, y sabia que sufrían. Pero leer sobre un sentimiento, y sentir este sufrimiento a carne viva (o en este caso muerta, como sea) eran dos cosas distintas, como el agua y el aceite.

Y no podre olvidarla, no podre nunca superar este completo amor hacia ella, pero no importa si de ahora en más mi existencia se convierte en un infierno, no importa _mi_ sufrimiento, porque ella es lo importante, y yo no _soy capaz_, de quitarle el alma a una criatura tan celestial como ella. Si soy un monstruo, ¿Cómo puedo intentar llegar a la pureza de un ser como ella?

Ella es realmente un ángel, un dulce e inocente ángel que se topo con un demonio sin alma, con un ser de la noche, un ser repulsivo y egoísta que ambiciono su alma. Realmente no estoy a la altura de ella. Era necesario alejarme de su vida. Ella es demasiado para mi, un demonio de la más baja calaña, que puso en peligro la vida de un ser ingenuo y hermoso. Y fui egoísta por acercarme a ella, pero no lo podía evitar, no lo pude evitar.

Y odie alejarme de ella, mentirle, lastimarla, dañarla. Fue un castigo alejarme de ella, mientras lloraba sin calma. Con cada paso que daba, una opresión donde en su momento estuvo mi corazón me destruía por completo. Era un dolor incomparable. Y corrí. Corrí, sabiendo que si no lo hacía, volvería sin dudarlo atrás, la abrazaría y le diría que todo era mentira, que la amaba con cada miembro del cuerpo, que lo era todo para mí. Pero no podía, no _debía_. Porque ella era una criatura angelical, y yo una bajeza de demonio. Y no frene hasta estar a más de 500 kilómetros.

Yo no debía estar cerca de ella, no debía dejar que ella me amase, porque amaba a un ser despreciable. Y le permití hacerlo, egoístamente, le permití hacerlo, porque no podía evitarlo: _yo ya estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de ella_. Pero Jasper me abrió los ojos. Cuando en su cumpleaños… ¡Diablos, me sentía morir nuevamente al recordar su cumpleaños!... bueno, cuando el esa noche, estuvo a punto de… **matarla** comprendí todo. Comprendí que yo era un peligro para ella, en más sentidos de los que había imaginado.

Yo era un completo peligro en su vida. **Podía** llegar a descontrolarme un segundo, y beber de ella (un escalofrió recorrió mi columna, más que nada por puro reflejo), esa idea me aterraba, pero era cierto, estaba claro que deseaba su sangre más de lo común. **Podía** llegar a abrazarla demasiado fuerte, a besarla con mucha potencia, y aplastarla, el solo pensamiento me horrorizaba. **Podía** mi familia descontrolarse como ya paso una vez, pero esta vez de manera inevitable y eso me asustaba. **Podía** venir un aquelarre cerca de aquí, atraído por nuestro olor de varios vampiros conviviendo pacíficamente (como ya pasó una vez) y ella tal vez, no _sobreviviese_. Y los `**podría´** seguían en una lista infinita. Tantos accidentes podían ocurrir. Y todos concluían de la misma forma: Bella muerta. Y eso era algo que no pensaba dejar que ocurriese. Menos aun, por mi causa.

Ella es lo mejor que se ha cruzado en mi camino, en estos más de cien años. Probablemente yo nunca volviese amar a otra persona que no fuese Isabella Marie Swan (aunque no debía hablar de probabilidades, esto era una certeza), probablemente nunca olvidase nada de lo vivido (repito, no hablemos de probabilidades), y probablemente, en algún momento debiese volver, (porque soy un tremendo egoísta) bueno, no tanto como _deber_, sino como _necesidad_, pero me alejaría, aunque deba luchar contra el dolor que me causa esto. Yo me alejaría de ella, porque yo soy lo peor que puede ocurrir en la vida de Bella, y ella se merece mucha más que un monstruo como lo soy yo. Un monstruo que arriesga su vida, o mata su alma, pues esa era la otra no- opción.

Mi familia sufría, y era por mi culpa. Pero era egoísta, y no podía estar con ellos, no sabiendo que no estaría más con Bella. No **podía** estar con ellos. Aunque Esme quisiera acompañarme en mi dolor, **yo** no podía. No podía leer en sus mentes el recuerdo de mi dulce Bella. No podía ver el sufrimiento en sus pensamientos, por esa chica que conquisto sus corazones. No podía. Y era egoísta, porque yo los saque a rastras de Forks por el bien de Bella, y les aleje de ella. Porque no solo era yo el que le podía dañar, éramos todos. Y aunque era mi decisión alejarme de Bella, ellos también debían hacerlo, porque yo fui el que la incrusto en su vida, y yo era el que la sacaba de la misma.

Y mi familia _debía_ aceptar mi decisión, porque **yo sé lo que hago** (aunque Alice diga que no). Yo sé lo que es bueno para Bella, y yo ciertamente no lo soy. Yo soy un error que no debió ocurrir en su vida, pero ocurrió. Y aunque digo a el resto que nunca debimos cruzarnos, que fue lo peor que paso en nuestra existencia (pues dañamos a un ser puro como lo es ella) yo doy gracias de que allá pasado. Pues Isabella fue lo mejor que ocurrió en mi existencia. Y no lo voy a reconocer en voz alta a mi familia, pero **yo** lo sé. Yo sé que no me arrepiento de haberme cruzado en el camino de Bella, porque soy una criatura esencialmente egoísta, y no lo niego. Soy egoísta por amarla; por haberla enamorado; por haberla dañado; por no haberme alejado en un principio, y de esa forma evitar todo este daño a ella; por ponerla en peligro una y otra vez a lo largo de nuestra relación.

Soy un monstruo, si, pero eso no me priva de amarla completa e incondicionalmente. Ella para mí lo es todo.

Y sí, soy egoísta. Pero soy un egoísta locamente enamorado.

**Edward&Bella Edward&Bella Edward&Bella Edward&Bella Edward&Bella Edward&Bella Edward&Bella Edward&Bella Edward&Bella Edward&Bella**

**Si, lo he continuado. Extraño, pero cierto. Es que leyendo sus comentarios, y charlando con amigos, me di cuenta que debería intentar continuarlo.**

**No se si dejarlo como two shot o seguirlo, asique ustedes aconséjenme. Hare lo que me digan, si?**

**Gracias por leerme, y denle al botoncito verde =)**

**Atte**

**Sakuritta Uchiha**

**P/D: Pasense por mis otras historias: **

"**Seduciendo a Edward Cullen"**

"**Matrimonio predestinado, Casamiento no planeado"**

"**Moon dead and dark"**


End file.
